Date
by Kuroka
Summary: Mizel merengek minta diajak untuk berjalan-jalan ke TokioSiA. Awalnya Jin sempat menolak permintaan Mizel tersebut, namun karena Mizel begitu keras kepala memaksa sampai-sampai kerah bajunya melorot, akhirnya dinding pertahanan Jin pun runtuh hingga yang bersangkutan melontarkan kata "iya". —JinMizel—


**Disclaimer:**

Danball Senki series © Level-5

**Warning:**

OOC to the max. Diksi yang ga enak dibaca. Bahasa gahol abies, alay. Typo. Pokoknya gitu deh.

**Important Note:**

Seluruh tindak-tanduk perilaku _abuse chara_ yang terdapat dalam fic ini dilakukan semata-mata hanya untuk tujuan hiburan belaka, bukan karena adanya dendam pribadi maupun intrik-intrik perhelatan lainnya. Celius deh.

* * *

**Date**

—hang out, _ngapel_—

* * *

Tidak biasanya seorang Kaidou Jin terlihat sedang berkeliaran di tempat umum; lebih-lebih kalau tempatnya begitu ramai seperti TokioSiA. Biasanya cucu tunggal keluarga Kaidou ini jarang sekali terlihat di luar kediamannya dan hanya sesekali saja sosoknya tertangkap di tempat yang ramai (itu pun hanya saat yang bersangkutan sedang ada keperluan penting saja). Selebihnya, pemuda berambut hitam-putih ini tak akan mau meluangkan waktunya di tempat-tempat ramai macam itu. Sederhana saja alasannya, Jin tidak terlalu suka keramaian. Lagipula tak ada yang bisa ia dapat dari kegiatan melihat tingkah laku orang-orang di jalanan. Baginya hal-hal semacam itu hanya membuang-buang waktu saja.

Akan tetapi, ada yang berbeda dengan hari ini.

Khusus hari ini saja, Jin merelakan waktunya selama satu hari penuh untuk menemani Mizel berjalan-jalan. Menuruti permintaan sang android, hari itu Jin mendampinginya berjalan-jalan di TokioSiA. Kenapa harus TokioSiA? Entahlah, Jin sendiri tidak tahu dari mana Mizel bisa mendapatkan ide ini. Tetapi kalau ia boleh curiga, pasti ada seseorang yang mendorong Mizel untuk mengajaknya pergi ke TokioSiA.

(_"HATSHYIM—!"_

Sementara itu di saat yang bersamaan, Hiro sedang menggosok hidungnya yang tiba-tiba terasa gatal.

"Hiro-_kun_, kau tak apa-apa?"

"_Aa, daijoubudesu!"_)

Habisnya, kalau sekedar ingin jalan-jalan, mereka masih bisa melakukannya di halaman _Kaidou Mansion_ yang tergolong _saaaaaaangat_ luas (dalam arti yang sesungguhnya—yah… bukan berarti kalau ia mau sombong atau apa); atau kalau memang ingin agak keluar dari teritori sedikit, Jin dan Mizel masih bisa berjalan-jalan ke _shopping area_ di _Grace Hills_ yang letaknya memang tak jauh dari kediamannya.

Akan tetapi, tiba-tiba saja semalam Mizel 'merengek' (dengan tatapan datar dan suara monotonnya) minta diajak untuk berjalan-jalan ke TokioSiA. Awalnya Jin sempat menolak permintaan Mizel tersebut, namun karena Mizel begitu keras kepala memaksa sampai-sampai kerah bajunya melorot, akhirnya dinding pertahanan Jin pun runtuh hingga yang bersangkutan melontarkan kata "iya" dengan gugupnya—mungkin hal ini memang sudah bakat alami Mizel yang terlahir sebagai sebuah program virus, sehingga ia dapat menembus _'firewall'_ milik Jin dengan mudahnya_._

* * *

Saat ini Jin dan Mizel sudah sampai di lantai 2, tempat di mana deretan butik pakaian berada. Mizel kemudian menyeret Jin ke dalam sebuah toko berlabel _"MEN'S fashion"_, salah satu toko baju yang berada di _mall_ tersebut.

"Mizel…? Kenapa kau menarikku ke sini?" gumam Jin merasa bingung karena sebelumnya sang android sama sekali tak pernah menunjukkan tanda-tanda ketertarikan pada pakaian maaupun _fashion_.

Telunjuk Mizel menunjuk sebuah pakaian yang dikenakan oleh sebuah manekin yang dipajang di toko.

"Jaket ini…" tutur Mizel dengan suara datar, "…seperti milik Hiro."

Sepasang iris merah milik Jin mengikuti ke mana telunjuk Mizel mengarah. "Ah, benar juga…" celetuk sang pemuda menanggapi perkataan Mizel, "Mungkin Hiro memang membelinya dari toko ini…"

(Dan sesungguhnya Jin sama sekali tidak tahu bahwa Hiro mendapatkan jaket tersebut _bukan_ dengan cara membelinya.)

Begitu Jin selesai mengutarakan opininya, tiba-tiba saja Mizel sudah menghilang dari sisinya. Otomatis hal ini membuat Jin panik dan segera mencari sosok sang android secepatnya. Beruntung, saat ia keluar dari toko tersebut, sosok Mizel terlihat masih belum jauh dari jarak pandang matanya. Tanpa membuang waktu lagi, Jin segera menghampiri Mizel sambil berlari-lari kecil.

"Mizel…! Kenapa tiba-tiba saja kau pergi tanpa bilang-bilang?" ujar Jin segera begitu ia tiba di tempat Mizel berada.

Mizel tampak tidak menyadari bahwa perbuatannya barusan adalah sesuatu yang salah. Ia tak mengindahkan pertanyaan Jin dan malah menunjuk sebuah toko sambil membuka mulutnya.

"Jin, itu toko apa…?"

Jin mengarahkan wajahnya pada toko yang Mizel tunjuk, kemudian matanya membelalak seketika karena toko yang ditunjuk oleh Mizel adalah sebuah _Lingerie Shop_.

Dalam hitungan kurang dari satu detik, Jin segera menutup mata Mizel dengan tangannya lalu menariknya segera menjauhi areal tersebut.

"Cepat hapus memori tentang apa yang kau lihat barusan, kalau tidak aku tak akan mau menuruti permintaanmu selama sebulan." Perintah Jin dengan suara yang datar dan rendah.

"Ah, baiklah…" gumam Mizel yang saat itu menurut saja ketika Jin menyeret tubuhnya sepanjang jalan; masih dalam kondisi kedua mata yang ditutup.

* * *

Setibanya di lantai satu, Jin melepas tangannya dari Mizel dan membiarkan sang android untuk kembali dapat melihat keadaan di sekelilingnya.

Pemandangan pertama yang Mizel lihat adalah air mancur yang terdapat di lantai dasar TokioSiA.

"..Sekarang kita ada di mana…?" tanya Mizel polos.

"_Di tempat yang aman,"_ jawab Jin dengan suara yang tak terdengar dengan jelas. Seusai berkata demikian, tiba-tiba saja Jin merasa jika sepasang matanya menangkap dua buah sosok yang ia kenal.

_'…Kirito? Kousuke? Kenapa mereka berdua bisa ada di sini…?'_

Samar-samar, terdengar suara keributan di antara keduanya.

* * *

"**EH?!"**

Terlihat sepasang pemuda sedang saling tunjuk satu sama lain saat keduanya tak sengaja bertemu di dekat _emergency exit_.

"Ngapain dah loe di sini…?" tanya seorang pemuda berpakaian garis-garis hitam putih.

"Harusnya gue yang nanya gitu ke elo, ngapain elo di sini?" kali ini pemuda berpakaian serba hitam yang balik bersuara.

"Cih, dasar sok kece. Gue di sini ada urusan penting, enggak kaya loe yang ga ada kerjaan,"

"Eh, sembaragan aja kalo ngomong! Gini-gini gue juga punya urusan penting kaleee!"

"Bah, ga percaya gue. Paling-paling juga loe lagi nge_stalker_in adek loe sendiri, kan…? Huu… dasar siscon!"

"Alah, elo sendiri juga pasti lagi nge_stalker_in si Yuuya itu, kan..?! Huu… lolicon! Dasar pedo!"

"GUE JUGA GA BAKAL NGELAKUIN INI KALO GA TERPAKSA, DODOL…! MANA BISA GUE NGEBIARIN YUUYA JALAN GITU AJA SAMA SI HIRO RAMBUT TOGE ITUUUU ASDFGHJKL…!" teriak Kirito frustasi seraya mencengkram kerah baju Kousuke.

"GUE JUGA GA BAKAL ADA DI SINI SEANDAINYA ADEK GUE ENGGAK NGE_DATE_ SAMA SI JABRIK MERAH ITU…!" kali ini Kousuke balas meneriaki Kirito sambil meremas wajah sang _test player _agar menjauh dari hadapannya.

Adegan tersebut menuai aksi berikutnya, di mana kedua makhluk yang sama-sama disinyalir mengalami kelainan ini berakhir saling jambak satu sama lain sehingga menimbulkan kerusuhan dan mengundang perhatian dari pengunjung setempat.

Sementara itu, sudah sejak tadi Jin meninggalkan tempatnya sambil menyeret Mizel dengan tangannya seraya terus berkata dalam hati,_ "Aku tidak kenal mereka… aku tidak kenal mereka…"_

* * *

"Jin…kita mau ke mana..?"

"Ke mana saja…asalkan tidak ada sesuatu yang berbahaya…"

"Berbahaya…?" gumam Mizel tak mengerti sambil mengedipkan kedua matanya.

"Pokoknya ikuti saja aku terus, jangan jauh-jauh atau ke mana-mana." Tutur Jin singkat, masih berjalan sambil menarik tangan Mizel menuju ke tempat yang tak pasti.

"Oh ya, Jin…" tanya Mizel di tengah perjalanan mereka.

"Apa?"

"Tadi aku sempat mendengar kata _date… Date _itu artinya apa?"

…Hah? _Date?_

Tunggu dulu sebentar.

Jin memutar kembali memori terakhir yang ada di dalam ingatannya.

["GUE JUGA GA BAKAL ADA DI SINI SEANDAINYA ADEK GUE ENGGAK NGE_DATE_ SAMA SI JABRIK MERAH ITU…!"]

Oh, _date_ yang itu.

"_Date_ itu, artinya… sepasang kekasih yang bepergian berdua dan menghabiskan waktu bersama…?" jawab Jin seadanya.

"Hmm…" gumam Mizel singkat. "Bepergian berdua dan menghabiskan waktu bersama… seperti apa yang kita lakukan sekarang…? Apa… ini juga termasuk _date_…?"

…_Eh._

Tiba-tiba saja Jin merasa jika kedua pipinya terasa panas.

"Jin…?"

"Y-ya, anggap saja begitulah..." Jawab Jin singkat, tidak mau meneruskan percakapan tersebut karena merasa malu.

Keduanya lalu tiba di sebuah toko LBX milik Tiny Orbit. Awalnya Jin ingin masuk ke tempat itu, namun tiba-tiba saja memori gelap mengenai LBX yang mengamuk di tengah kota terlintas dalam benaknya.

Ia takut seandainya Mizel bertindak kelewat iseng/polos lalu meng_ghost-hijack _seluruh LBX yang ada di toko, membuat kekacauan di TokioSiA dan ia diminta untuk bertanggung jawab mengganti seluruh kerugian yang ada.

Bulu roma milik Jin merinding seketika saat ia membayangkan kejadian tersebut. Amit-amit, amit-amit, mungkin begitu pikir Jin.

"Ah, ada toko L—" belum sempat Mizel selesai mengucapkan kalimatnya, Jin sudah kembali menarik tangannya dan menyeret Mizel lebih cepat dari sebelumnya.

* * *

Jadi, di sinilah Jin dan Mizel berada; di dalam sebuah toko buku yang super lengkap. Berbagai macam buku, alat tulis, peralatan kantor dan yang lainnya lengkap tersedia di dalam toko ini. Jin merasa bahwa tempat ini adalah tempat yang cukup aman bagi Mizel—_selama ia bisa menjaganya agar ia tidak mendekati areal berbau R18, _tempat di mana buku dan majalah-majalah porno bersarang dan biasa dijajakan. Oleh sebab itu, Jin memutuskan untuk menjauhkan Mizel dari areal buku dan membawanya menuju areal alat-alat dan perlengkapan lainnya. Bisa jadi, mungkin saat itu Jin adalah satu-satunya pengunjung yang merasa tegang di dalam toko tersebut, sebab hanya ia saja yang bertidak sangat awas terhadap sekelilingnya. Paranoid? Mungkin mendekati hal itu, sebab Mizel sendiri terlihat bersikap biasa-biasa saja; malah yang bersangkutan sendiri sama sekali tak menunjukkan ketertarikannya pada areal lain selain di sekelilingnya.

Mata pirusnya sibuk menyapu berbagai macam benda yang ada di hadapannya dan ia tak tahu kegunaannya apa.

"Jin…ini apa?"

"Itu pensil."

"Kalau ini?"

"Pulpen."

"Kalau yang ini?"

"Pena."

"..Ini?"

"Spidol."

Tiba-tiba saja Mizel merasa tertarik untuk melakukan sesuatu.

"Yang ini apa?"

"Penghapus."

Mizel lalu menunjuk benda lain yang berada di sebelahnya.

"Penggaris."

Telunjuk Mizel kembali berpindah menunjuk benda-benda yang berbeda di sekelilingnya.

"Busur. Jangka. Lem. Selotip. Kertas warna. Pembolong kertas. Krayon. Cat air. Pastel. Kanva—_hei, _Mizel. Kau sengaja mengetesku, ya…?" tutur Jin yang akhirnya tersadar dan merasa jika dirinya sedang sedikit dikerjai oleh Mizel.

"Eh…mengetes apa?" tanya Mizel balik seraya mengedipkan kedua matanya.

Jin menghela napasnya. _"…Hah, lupakanlah."_

Mizel kembali berkeliling untuk melihat-lihat benda lain yang ada di toko tersebut, hingga sepasang matanya menangkap dua buah benda yang menimbulkan perasaan nostalgia dalam dirinya.

…Entahlah, Mizel sendiri tidak paham darimana atau bagaimana perasaan itu bisa muncul. Akan tetapi, apa yang ia rasakan saat ini adalah… _dirinya begitu menginginkan kedua benda tersebut._

"…Jin. Aku mau ini."

Sepasang jari mekanik Mizel menarik-narik lengan baju Jin sehingga sang pemilik baju menolehkn wajahnya ke arah sang android.

"..Mau apa?" Tanya Jin singkat, namun dibalik pertanyaannya yang hemat itu terbersit sedikit harapan bahwa android bermanik hijau toska itu tidak meminta hal yang aneh-aneh—_seperti anak kucing atau macan layaknya tempo hari, misalnya._

Dalam diamnya, Mizel menunjuk ke arah benda yang dipajang di sebuah etalase. Lebih tepatnya, dua buah benda dengan bentuk yang menarik dan biasa digunakan untuk mengasah kecerdasan otak (dan sekaligus juga kesabaran).

Ah. Jin mengenali benda itu. Sebetulnya, sama sekali tak ada yang terlalu istimewa dengan benda yang Mizel tunjuk tersebut. Hanya saja, Jin sangat mengenali bentuk dari benda yang dikenal sebagai rubiks tersebut.

_"..Adam..dan..Eve.."_

Seperti yang Jin gumamkan, bentuk dari kedua rubiks yang ditunjuk oleh Mizel begitu persis dengan Adam dan Eve, kedua "orang tua" Mizel.

Jin sendiri tidak mengerti, di antara sekian banyak variasi bentuk dan jenis rubiks, kenapa Mizel bisa (secara kebetulan?) menunjuk kedua rubiks tersebut.

Perasaan Jin terkoyak seketika ketika ia mengingat bahwa Adam dan Eve sudah dimusnahkan tanpa sisa di atmosfir bumi. Membuat Mizel dan dirinya tak jauh berbeda sebagai seorang yatim piatu; sebab keduanya sama-sama hidup sebatang kara tanpa adanya sosok kedua orang tua lagi dalam hidup mereka.

Tanpa sadar, Jin mengusap pelan pucuk kepala Mizel sementara kedua matanya menatap nanar dua rubiks yang berbentuk menyerupai Adam dan Eve tersebut.

"Jin…?"

"_—Ah,_ maaf…" Jin segera melepas tangannya dari kepala Mizel, "Kau mau itu, kan… Mizel…? Baiklah, akan kubelikan…"

Mizel menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Kalau itu membuat Jin merasa sedih, aku tidak menginginkannya.." tutur Mizel sambil memeluk lengan Jin. Hal ini membuat Jin secara otomatis mengedipkan kedua matanya.

"Eh..?"

"…Habisnya, Jin terlihat sedih saat melihat benda itu… dan… aku… tidak menyukainya…" imbuh Mizel kemudian, "Aku tidak ingin melihat Jin berwajah seperti itu…"

"Mi..zel…"

"Sekarang, ayo kita lanjutkan _date_ kita ke tempat yang lainnya.."

"E-eh?" seketika, tubuh Jin pun ditarik oleh Mizel menjauh dari tempat itu.

* * *

_"A…tap?"_

Mizel membawa Jin ke atap TokioSiA. Kesan pertama yang Jin rasakan di tempat itu adalah: Tinggi. Berangin kencang. Dan. Rambut panjang indah Mizel yang bergoyang karena terhempas oleh angin—_hei, _jangan berpikir kalau Jin mempunyai semacam _fetish_ terhadap rambut panjang. Sama sekali tidak; Jin sama sekali bukan seseorang yang mengidap _fetish _terhadap rambut panjang, camkan itu.

"Jin… masih suka awan, kan…?"

…Ah. Jadi begitu. Sekarang Jin paham mengapa Mizel membawanya ke atap, sebab dari tempat ini mereka bisa melihat kepulan kapas putih tersebut mengambang di angkasa.

"_Aa,_ tentu saja." Jawab Jin sambil tersenyum. "Kapan pun dan berapa kali pun aku melihatnya, aku tetap menyukai awan…"

Mizel terlihat lega ketika mendengarnya. "Apa… sekarang Jin sudah merasa baikan…?"

"Ya…" Jin menjawab sambil mengelus kepala Mizel. "Terima kasih karena sudah memikirkanku, Mizel…"

"…_Ng."_ Mizel menggelengkan kepalanya. "Seharusnya aku yang berterima kasih pada Jin, karena Jin sudah mau menemaniku jalan-jalan…"

"..Bukan, ini bukan jalan-jalan, kok."

"Eh..?" Mizel mengedipkan matanya untuk ke sekian kalinya di hari itu

"Ini…" Jin berdeham sebentar, "_date_.."

"Ah, iya… _Date,_ ya…" tutur Mizel mengulang kembali ucapan Jin. "Jin…apa… lain kali…kita bisa melakukannya lagi..?"

"Hmm? ..Melakukan apa?"

"_Date_ ini…"

"_Aa_. Tentu saja."

"Sungguh…?"

"Ya."

Sebuah lekungan tipis yang manis mengambang di wajah Mizel. "Kalau begitu… aku akan sangat menantikan _date_ kita yang berikutnya, Jin…" ucap Mizel sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Jin.

"Aku juga…" tutur Jin sambil mengaitkan jarinya pada tangan Mizel, memandang awan putih yang berarak tenang di atas kepala mereka berdua.

* * *

"Kazama Kirito… Kamiya Kousuke. Kalian berdua akan dibebaskan oleh pihak s_ecurity _TokioSia setelah mendapat surat jaminan dari kedua orang tua atau wali kalian. Sementara itu, sambil menunggu, kalian berdua akan tetap ditahan di kantor ini," ucap seorang petugas keamanan _mall_ pada kedua pemuda berusia tanggung yang bermasalah di hadapannya.

"_Baik, Pak…"_ sahut keduanya pasrah menerima hasil perbuatan bodoh mereka sendiri.

"Lapor…!" tiba-tiba saja seorang petugas yang lebih junior datang menginterupsi ke ruangan tersebut. "Kami mendapat laporan dari pengunjung yang melihat ada sepasang kekasih yang hendak bunuh diri bersama dari atap TokioSiA…!"

"_Apa..?!"_ ucap petugas yang lebih senior kaget. "Kalau begitu segera kirimkan pasukan ke lokasi, segera! Panggil juga ambulans dan pemadam kebakaran lokal untuk berjaga-jaga…!"

"Siap, pak!"

"Haah, kawula muda zaman sekarang. Kelakuan mereka selalu saja merepotkan…" desah sang petugas sambil memijit keningnya yang terasa pening sebab sudah ada empat kasus yang harus ia tangani dalam satu hari ini (dan seluruhnya disebabkan oleh sepasang anak muda).

* * *

**—FIN—**

* * *

**Neeeng Nong:  
**

Endingnya garing?

Haha, _sorry_ cuy, ane ga bakat nulis ending soalnya. Ane bakatnya ngaur beroh.

#ditakol

Jadi... iya, itu ceritanya empat pasangan (3 pasangan uhukahem, 1 lagi pasangan berantem) yang ceritanya terlibat masalah sama sekuriti, haha. Si Kiritong sama Kousuke-nee-sama kena masalah gegara berantem, kalo Jin sama Mizel kena masalah karena urusan salah paham (ada orang ngeliat mereka lagi di atap dan ngira mereka mau bunuh diri, wkwkw lebay eah), sementara 2 pasang lagi... ituuu silahkan kalian berimajinasi sendiri~ Atau kalau kelewat rajin, coba aja kalian bikin ficnya HAHAHAHA.

BTW, ide soal Kirito yang ada rasa sama Yuuya itu gegara saya kepincut sama ficnya **Watanabe ****Mayuyu ** yang judulnya "**愛の歌**", lebih tepatnya di chapter 3 yang judulnya "Ponytail to Shushu". ASDFGHJKL entah kenapa sejak baca itu jadi kepikiran terus sama pasangan ajaib ini, hahaha.

Sementara itu soal pasangan tinju (?) Kousuke sama Kirito**—**awalnya gegara di game DanSen W saya ngeliat mereka berdua sempet kirim-kiriman pesan tentang LBX yang cantik buat Kousuke, setelah itu saya jadi kepikiran terus sama relasi antara dua makhluk ini, hingga puncaknya ketika saya melihat sebuah fanart di pixiv yang mana berikut ini merupakan link tumblr-nya (24*media*tumblr*com /tumblr_m94ppprSp61qk7xqio1_500*jpg), saya pun langsung jatuh cinta terhadap pasangan gontok-gontokan jenis ini. XDD

Lalu, soal Kousuke yang seenak udel saya jadiin nee-san(?)nya Hikaru... _oke,_ selain karena emang selera pribadi, juga alasannya gegara saya kepincut sama fanart kece di pixiv yang ngegambarin Kousuke sama Hikaru gitu... dan berhubung karena source aslinya udah dihapus sama ybs, jadi saya share link tumblrnya aja... di sini nih: (deeplabstation*tumblr*com/image/47148461953). Pokoknya pas pertama kali liat itu fanart, rasanya fakhfjajah banget! Apalagi kebetulan banget dua-duanya sama-sama make Lucifer sebagai LBX mereka, jadinya... jadinya... #gelindingan sambil giggling

Terusnya, itu makian si Kousuke yang ngatain Kirito lolicon gegara demen sama Yuuya... ahahah; maaf Yuuya kamu disinggung sebagai seorang loli ketimbang shota. #dipecut Ryubi

Kemudian itu si Kirito juga ngatain si Kousuke siscon... _oke itu jujur yang cacat sayanyaaaa._ 8'D #ngek

Oke I think segitu dulu ajyah dan aku mau kabur dulu sebelum dilempar sama sendhal~

#ESCAPE


End file.
